


Smashing

by unholyrefuge



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Some Swearing, implied rat/pest killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholyrefuge/pseuds/unholyrefuge
Summary: Volta finds vermin in the pantry. Vulgora fixes her problem.





	Smashing

“Vulgora! Come quick! Come quick! It’s an emergency! Please!” 

The Pontifex let out a frustrated noise at Volta’s cries, but made their way to her regardless. Near tears, the Procurator stood atop a chair outside of the pantry door. Her good eye looked up at Vulgora frantically, almost as if she didn’t expect them to come. 

“What is so IMPORTANT, Volta? I was about to show one of those PATHETIC excuses for a guard how to really PUMMEL someone until YOU interrupted!” sneered the Pontifex, clearly irked that their opportunity to fight had been stolen from them. 

“It’s horrible! An absolute tragedy! Oh, you must help! You must!” 

“Will you just TELL ME what is WRONG?!” they snarled, clenching their fists in their gauntlets. Jumping slightly, Volta timidly stepped off her chair, moving behind Vulgora to point at the pantry. Practically hiding behind them, she dropped her voice to a whisper as her body shook with emotion.

“ _ Something has gotten into the food! The food, Vulgora! Those vermin think they’re so hungry, yet I, poor Volta, am  _ **starving** _ !”  _ she cried, her volume rising. “Oh, Pontifex, you must help me! You must get rid of the vermin! Oh, you’ll help, won’t you? You’ll help keep my food safe, won’t you?” she pleaded, tugging on the back of their coat. Apparently, her cries had stirred something in the Pontifex, who puffed out their chest as a menacing smile spread across their face. 

“Vermin, you say? Consider them SMASHED!” they yelled, making their way into the pantry and slamming the door behind them. A few crashes and thumps come from the pantry, presumably from the Pontifex smashing the everloving fuck out of whatever was unfortunate enough to be in their sights. The room is momentarily silent before the pantry door swings open, revealing a grinning Vulgora. 

“Consider your rats PUMMELED, tiny Volta.” they yelled, triumphant. Wiping a gauntlet on their pants, they paused for a moment, then spoke again, slightly quieter. 

“I suppose this will make up for missing my chance to fight, Procurator. Whatever is STUPID and FOOLISH enough to bother you, know that I will show NO MERCY until it is DEFEATED and I am VICTORIOUS.”

A soft grin emerged on Volta’s face, quickly pulling them into a tight hug and placing a chaste kiss on their cheek. 

“Oh, thank you, thank you! Kind and strong Vulgora, thank you!” she cries, giving them one good squeeze before releasing them. Walking towards the pantry, she pauses, turning to face them. 

“Would you like to join me for third lunch, Pontifex?”

“As long as it as fit for a warrior, Procurator.” 

Offering their arm to her, the two head into the pantry to prepare the meal, both grinning. 


End file.
